Hypnotherapy
by zelkova48
Summary: In an attempt to raise Jaune's low self-esteem, Pyrrha and Ruby employ an unorthodox method: hypnotism. Shockingly, the hypnosis works, and Jaune is now the very picture of confidence. Although, he is acting a little stranger than usual, but it shouldn't be anything too serious, right?
1. Ruby and the Hypno Ring

Jaune swung with reckless abandon at the training drones in the Beacon Academy practice rooms, foolishly forfeiting all of his knowledge in sparring with Pyrrha in a desperate attempt to best the drones with his own strength. Unsurprisingly, the drones easily dodge each and every one of Jaune's strikes, landing a swift and painful counter blow whenever he tried to press his attack.

Despite his endurance and massive aura pool, Jaune was quickly overwhelmed where he collapsed onto his back a broken, sweaty mess of a man. All the drones deactivated upon him reaching below fifty percent aura, followed by a set of surveyor bots flying in and hauling them away into storage. Panting heavily, Jaune allowed his tears to flow freely, thankful of the fact that he was alone so that no one can see him in such a pitiful state.

Gripping his hands in a tight fist, Jaune cursed beneath his breath. Mentally berating himself for making such a stupid decision. Trying to muscle through the fight was a tactical error on his part, and he had no one to blame but himself. He could've utilized everything that he learned from Pyrrha and his friends and won with relative ease, but instead he stubbornly chose not to out of idiotic pride.

He was an Arc. The blood of countless heroes and heroines spanning across several generations coursed through his veins, but the weight of his legacy was often to much for him to bear all at once. He wanted so desperately to forge his own identity amongst the pantheon of his ancestors that he was willing to risk his own steady growth as a hunter just to prove to himself that he was something he wasn't: a hero.

Saving lives and ridding Remnant of the nightmarish Grimm was more important than being a big shot hero, but why couldn't he see that? Why does he constantly torture himself with efforts to fulfill a pipe dream that he knows he could never hope to accomplish? Why does he hold himself back and purposely stunt his own potential? Why couldn't he muster up the confidence to just be himself and move on with his life?

"Sheesh, I'm so pathetic." Jaune muttered as he brought his hands to his face. "I can't even beat these drones on easy mode. I don't even know why I bother anymore..."

As he sulked, a lone figure peering from off in the observation deck watched with watery eyes and a heavy heart. Turning away, the figure leaves the practice room. Leaves to seek help for Jaune Arc and his waning confidence.

* * *

><p>Ruby was all alone in her dorm room, resting comfortably on her bed as she buried her face in a good book, giggling uncontrollably every time she turned the page. The rest of her team had all gone out to Vale for a nice relaxing day out on the town, while she chose to stay back and reread for the millionth time perhaps the greatest piece of literature ever produce in the history of Remnant: The Adventures of Captain Underpants.<p>

It is a well known fact that Captain Underpants is a popular children's book, it is an even lesser known fact that Captain Underpants had been banned from several schools across the continent for having questionable content unsuitable for the age group that it was appealing to. But that was all a part of why Ruby loved the series so much. Another would be that the book was downright hilarious to read, and it only got funnier with each time she read it.

She struggled to rein her laughing fits, only to fail miserably with each paragraph she read. The book was worth it's weight in gold, now if only she could get Blake to appreciate it. It was whole heck of a lot better than 'Ninjas of Love' or whatever the heck it was called. A cheesy title does not make up for the fact that it was a lousy romance novel that had an underground fanbase praising its originality and bold blah, blah, blah. Ruby ain't having not of that.

"Oh, Dav Pilkey. How on earth do you do it?" she asked aloud in between giggles. "How do you keep me chuckling like there's no tomorrow?"

As she turned to read the next page, she heard a loud set of knock come from her front door. Setting her book down, she hopped off her bed and ran on over to answer the door. WIth a curt turn of the knob and a swing of the door, Ruby was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Pyrrha who had knocked. However, Ruby's smile waned slightly when she noticed her friend's downcast expression.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Is something wrong?" Pyrrha shuffled in place, sighing heavily before looking Ruby in the eye.

"Can I discuss something with you in private? It's about Jaune." Ruby raised her eyebrow at Pyrrha's request. What happened?

"Sure, come on in. Everyone else is at Vale so it's just us two and the floorboards." Pyrrha nodded and entered, choosing to take a seat on the chair by the desk while Ruby plopped back to her bed.

"So what's wrong with Jaune? Is Cardin still bullying him? Because if he is then I say we should get the go ahead to execute plan N! Plan Nora!" Ruby shouted furiously with a shake of her fist. Pyrrha giggled, her mood lightened a little by the girl's antics.

"No, it's not that, Ruby." Pyrrha sighed again. "I found Jaune at the practice rooms earlier today trying to fight training drones on his own, and he took a pretty bad beating from them."

"Yikes." Ruby winced. " Oh, well. It probably wasn't so bad. He's a tough guy. I sure the only thing that's damaged is his pride."

"I'm afraid that the damage is much more severe than you think, Ruby."

"What do you mean?" Ruby leaned forward against her bed's footboard.

"Jaune's been beating himself over his own abilities, and it's only getting worse. He's slowly losing confidence in himself and if something's not done soon I'm afraid he might start a downward spiral towards a deep depression." Pyrrha looked to the floor. "I want to help him get rid of all his self doubt, I really do, but I don't know what to do."

"Shouldn't we discuss this with Ren and Nora, or with Jaune himself?"

"I tried to talking to Jaune about his problem before. He constantly dodges the question, every time I think I've got him he assures me that everything is fine when really it's not. As for Ren and Nora, I don't like keeping them out in the dark, but it would be preferable if this issue was only known between you and I. Besides, the two are out shopping at the moment. Well, Nora is. Ren is probably there to carry her bags."

"Should we talk to the instructors about it then? Maybe we can get some counseling for him." Ruby suggested.

"I thought about that, but do you think we'll ever get Jaune to agree to it?"

"As his concerned friends, we could alway force him to do it." Ruby grinned mischievously. "Okay, here's what we do. We'll stage an intervention, with him thinking that it's someone's birthday party. When he shows up to the party," she used air quotes, "we tackle him down onto the ground, knock him out and drag his limp body over to where he can get some help with his confidence issue!"

"Or, how about we take things nice and easy and not give Jaune a heart attack by forcing him into something he probably wants no part of." Pyrrha advised.

"Are you sure? It's either that, or talking it out with him." Ruby fell back onto her bed. "Maybe I should try talking to him. If he won't open up to you, his own partner, maybe he'll open up to a fellow leader in training."

"Hmm... We might as well go with option number two. I hope that you have to raise his spirits up since you do seem to have a way with pep talks."

"It has been a while since I gave a rousing speech." Ruby scratched at her chin. "Although, I feel that even if my speech gets to him, there is a chance he could relapse back into a sad sack, and we wouldn't want that. I wonder if there's any way that we can make him see that he isn't a failure?"

Ruby let her mind wander for a few seconds, pondering for a solution to the problem at hand. She needed a way for Jaune to see himself for the intelligent and brave leader he was, but how was she going to do get rid of all his self doubts without it coming back to haunt him again in the near future? She needed both a short term and a long term solution, and she needed it now. But what? What?

Her eyes glanced all around the room, looking for some sort of sign to tell her what she must do. When her eyes skimmed over her books, inspiration struck her like a bolt of lightning from Monty himself.

"I got it!" Ruby exclaimed as the metaphorical light bulb went off above her head.

"What? What is it?" Pyrrha reeled back from Ruby's sudden outburst. Ruby hopped off her bed and ran to the bookshelf where she pulled out a worn book before shoving it right in front of Pyrrha's face. The book was none other than,

"Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "What does this kid's book have to do with Jaune?"

"Duh, it has everything to do with Jaune!"

"It does?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Of course it does!" Ruby shook her book and a small cheap looking red plastic ring with a black and white spiral patterned holographic center fell out from its inner pages. It was still wrapped in its original plastic packaging and looked brand spanking new. "Behold, the solution to all our problems! This is the 3-D hypno ring!" she showed it to Pyrrha, who looked perplexed by the small red piece of faux jewelry.

"This little beauty came with the special edition of this book. The main characters in this story used it to hypnotize people for fun. Don't you realize what this means, Pyrrha?" Ruby grinned widely.

"I'm sorry, but, you lost me at Captain Underpants." Pyrrha grinned back weakly. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It means that if we can't convince Jaune to be more confident in himself, then we can hypnotize him using the 3-D hypno ring into thinking that he really is!" Ruby proclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha furrowed her brow. "Can you run that by me again?" Ruby sighed and shook her head at her friends ignorance towards such a genius idea.

"We'll use the 3-D hypno ring to hypnotize Jaune into become the confident leader that he really is, got that?" Ruby spoke slowly and enunciated every little syllable clearly.

"Ruby, don't speak to me like I'm a child." Pyrrha stated firmly, causing Ruby to deflate a little.

"Sorry" Ruby's head drooped.

"It's alright." Pyrrha's expression softened. "But what's not alright is the idea of using hypnotism on Jaune to solve the issue of his insecurities."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"No, not at the moment. But do you honestly believe that something as bizarre and unreliable as hypnotism can help Jaune?"

"It's worth a shot, don't you think?" Runy insisted. "Look, if it doesn't work, then we're going to try our hardest to get Jaune some counseling, okay?"

"Um... I'm still not sure. Have you done this sort of thing before? I mean, that does look like a really cheap ring. And I highly doubt that it could be used to hypnotize someone."

"I'm sure it isn't hard." Ruby waved it off. "All I have to do is read the step by step instructions and we'll be good to go! After all, if George and Harold were able to turn their mean principal into a underwear themed superhero, and their nasty teacher into a hair raising villainess that gave people wedgies, then I'm sure we'll be okay!"

"Somehow that doesn't make the idea of hypnotizing Jaune any more pleasant than it already sounds." Pyrrha grimaced.

"That's the spirit!" Ruby gleefully ran over and patted Pyrrha on the back. "Now, go get Jaune while I figure out how to use the ring." As Pyrrha turned to leave, Ruby began to tear open the hypno ring's packaging, and somehow failing entirely to do so. She stretched, she strained, she gnawed vehemently at the plastic wrappings, but to no avail.

"Grr... come on! Open up!"

* * *

><p>Jaune trekked down the halls of the school's dormitories, making his way back to his room after getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter by the training drones earlier. His whole body felt heavy as he dragged himself onward, he could practically hear his bones and muscles cry out for the relief of rest with each forced step that he took. He felt terrible, both physically and mentally.<p>

"Well, I got absolutely nothing accomplished today, except getting wailed on by training drones. Go me." Jaune droned on, followed by a yawn shortly after. "Man, I can't wait to just collapse onto my bed and get some sle-"

"Hey, Jaune!"

Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin upon being loudly addressed. Frantically turning around, he was relieved to find out that it was Pyrrha who had called out to him. Pyrrha waved at him as she ran through the halls, to which he waved back lamely.

"Oh. Hey, Pyrrha. How's it going?" Jaune asked with another yawn.

"Fine, fine." Pyrrha replied with a gentle smile. "What about you? You look tired."

"Tired is an understatement, Pyrrha. I'm wiped out." Jaune stretched, hearing the satisfying pops that his bones gave. "I need sleep, and I needed it yesterday."

"I'm heading back to our dorm as well, but I need a little help with something. Do you think you can help me out for a bit?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know. I'm really tired, and I just want to get some sleep." Jaune yawned.

"It's just a small experiment that Ruby and I are trying out. We just need you to be our guinea pig for a few minutes." Pyrrha fibbed.

"A guinea pig?" Jaune raised his eyebrow. "This isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"Not at all!" Pyrrha reassured Jaune. "In fact, you'll probably feel a whole lot better in the end. You might even say that you're a changed man."

"Really? Sounds kinda awesome. Lead the way."

Jaune followed Pyrrha all the way back to team RWBY's dorm, albeit sluggishly and with constant yawns escaping the exhausted boys mouth. When he finally reached the door, he entered and saw that Ruby was standing in the center of the room, right next to a lone chair.

"Hi, Jaune!" Ruby greeted. "I'm glad you can make it to our little experiment!"

"I'm happy to help." replied Jaune. He could feel his eyelids droop down but did his best to keep them up. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Just sit down on the chair." Ruby guided her sleepy friend over. Jaune lazily plopped himself down onto the seat and awaited for the further instruction. "Now, what's going to happen next is that yours truly is gonna hypnotize you." Jaune raised his eyebrow, a look of amusement slowly formed on his face.

"Hypnotize? You're going to hypnotize me?" Jaune chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ruby pouted.

"It's just, you can't hypnotize me. I'm too smart for this kind of thing to affect me." Jaune heard a snigger come from behind him. He turned around to only find Pyrrha absently checking her nails.

"Oh, really? Well, we'll see if you can or can't be hypnotized when I have you acting like a chicken under my control!"

"Ruby!" Pyrrha scolded the girl. "Stick to the experiment."

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" Jaune smirked.

Ignoring the snide comment, Ruby pulled out the 3-D hypno ring from her pocket and wore it on her right middle finger. After adjust the ring, she reached into her pocket again and pulled out small piece of paper.

"Alright. So it says here that in order to hypnotize someone, show the ring to them and make them look directly at the holographic center. Huh, seems easy enough."

"You're only reading the instructions now?" Pyrrha asked incredulously.

"It was very hard to remove the thing from its stupid packaging, okay!" Ruby cried.

"Um, girls? Can we get a move on with this?" Jaune cut in.

"Oh, right." Ruby blushed before bringing the ring up to Jaune's face. "Step number two; once the recipient is looking directly at the holographic spiral, slowly move the ring back and forth until the recipient enters trance."

Ruby did as the instructions stated and moved the ring back and forth before Jaune, causing to the holographic center to grant the illusion that it was gyrating. Jaune stared at spinning spiral, feeling his mind drift in and out of consciousness as the seconds passed by. Whether it was because he was actually being placed in a trance or if it was because his drowsiness was getting to him he couldn't tell.

Before long, however, Jaune succumbed to his waning consciousness, causing him to shut his eyes and his head to hang low. Ruby let out a silent squeal. She was genuinely excited to see that she was indeed putting Juane under her hypnotic spell, doing her best to contain her excitement. Even Pyrrha was amazed, but unless it all works out in the end then this was nothing more than a waste of time.

"I can't believe it, it's working!" Ruby smiled widely before looking over her instruction again. "Okay, step three; once the recipient enters a trance, issue a command and then determine a switch for the recipient to abide by. Huh?" Ruby looked perplexed, turning to Pyrrha. " What's a switch?"

"I think it's way to get the hypnotized to do what they were ordered to." said Pyrrha.

"Oh, okay then." Ruby turned back to Jaune. "Jaune Arc, listen to the sound of my voice. When I tap you on your head, you shall be more confident in yourself. You will no longer look down on yourself, and have a greater outlook on life than you once had. Is that clear?" Jaune's unconscious form mumbled something beneath his breath. "I'll take that as a yes. Ahem, then by the power invested in me, I declare the old Jaune Arc no more than a distant memory!"

Ruby then lightly tapped Jaune on his head, expecting for the boy to arise a new man. Both she and Pyrrha waited, and waited, but nothing happened.

"Uh... let's try that again." Ruby scratched at the back of her head nervously. "By the power invested in me, I declare the old Jaune Arc no more than a distant memory!" she shouted much more vigorously than before, but tapping Jaune lightly on the head again. Again, no reactions. "Hey! What's going on here? I followed the instructions, so why isn't this working?"

"Ruby, are you sure you followed all the steps?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha, there were only three steps on the instruction sheet." Ruby deadpanned.

"Then clearly you must've done something wrong."

"You don't know that." Ruby defended.

Just as Pyrrha was about to retort, a low sound rumbled through the room. The girls were startled at first, but upon locating the source of the sound they found out that it was just Jaune, and that he was snoring. Jaune was fast asleep, and by extension, it looked like any attempt at hypnotizing him had failed.

"It didn't work." Pyrrha looked over Jaune, snapping her finger in front of him. The only response she received was more snoring. "Yep, he's out like a light. Sleep finally got to him it seems. Sorry, Ruby. I guess hypnotism really was a crazy as it sounded."

"Darn it. And I was so sure my plan was going to work." Ruby huffed, crossing her arms in displeasure.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'll go see Dr. Oobleck tomorrow to get some counseling for Jaune then. Come on, grab his legs, I'll take his arm. You're helping me bring him back to our dorm." Pyrrha reached on over and picked up Jaune's body, while Ruby did the same. Together they carried him out of team RWBY's dorm and back into team JNPR's, where they tucked him into bed and left as quietly as they could as not to disturb the sleeping boy.

"I know Oobleck is a doctor and all, but do you think he's really qualified for this kind of thing? I mean the man speaks at a million miles a second, and he's always going off on a tangent..." As Ruby's voice faded away, Jaune began to stir in his sleep. A splitting headache struck him hard and he began to writhe in bed, feeling something inside him change. For better or for worse...

* * *

><p>The very next morning was full of hustle and bustle within the cafeteria as students poured in to receive the most important meal of the day. Team RWBY and the NPR portion of team JNPR were all seated and enjoying breakfast, idly chatting with each other before they took notice of a familiar mop of blonde hair belonging to their friend strolling down the aisles with his head held high, his chest puffed out, and a noticeable spring in his step.<p>

Each step that Jaune took towards his friends was strong, measured, and full of enthusiasm for this brand new day. While the others simply brushed off Jaune's joyfulness as waking up on the right side of the bed, Pyrrha and Ruby were left awestruck by how all traces of his self-depreciating ways had faded away overnight. It was almost as though...

"Yes!" Ruby jumped up from her seat, earning a few stares from the people around her. Supressing a blush she slowly sank back into her seat, chuckling weakly as she did so. "They uh... have my favorite brand of orange juice. Heh, heh..." She turned over and inconspicuously whispered to Pyrrha. "My hypnosis worked! Jaune's cured."

"I-I can see that." Pyrrha whispered back before blinking, making sure that what she was seeing was true. "Look at him, he's like a guy version of Nora." She involuntarily dry heaved. "Ugh, I can't believe I just made that comparison."

"Hola compadres, how's everyone doing today?" He asked cheerily with an odd latin accent gracing his voice.

"Probably not a good as you are vomit boy," Yang sized Jaune up, "where is all this confidence coming from? Did someone inject you with a syringe full of liquid sunshine?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just woke up this morning and felt like I could take on the whole day." Jaune smiled a smile so bright it was damn near blinding. Shielding themselves from the overwhelming glare of the smile, Weiss was the first to break away from the light and speak up.

"So now I guess this is the part where you try to ask me out again with another one of your idiotic one liners." Weiss remarked rather coldly. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'm not interested in you, you troglodyte."

"Me, with you? Never." Jaune's smile morphed into one of mild contempt. "Not even my passion, which burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand sun would I ever hope to melt away such a frigid exterior. Although, I'd love to see the man that's willing to pair themselves with such a cold woman. He's going to need a heat pack in his pants once he's through dancing the horizontal flamenco with you."

With that said, the area around the table became deathly silent. Jaune Arc, the man who was known all over campus as the knucklehead who was head over heels for the young heiress, just denied his love for her. Not only that. he openly expressed his displeasure as to why he would never want to be with the girl. To say that many were shocked was a major understatement.

"Whoa, whoa. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" Yang asked aloud, pinching herself in the cheek. "Did vomit boy just blow off Weiss?"

"I think he just did." Blake commented with wide eyes. "Yang, pinch me too."

Weiss lost her voice. She wanted to speak, to viciously berate the boy before her for speaking the unspeakable to an heiress of the Schnee family name. But the shock was still in her system, and all she could do at the moment was turn red in anger.

"H-how dare you!" Weiss angrily rebuked. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you!? You are beneath me, Arc! I stand atop the highest mountain in society that you could never hope to reach ever! You're not good enough for me!"

"Hmm... In a way, you are right. But know that my passion is an unquenchable fire that cannot be smoted. A bright star that illuminates the darkness, and guides the lost towards their path." Jaune stated firmly. "My burning love is only reserved for the one I would willingly give my life for. You, miss Schnee, are not the one."

"...Wow, Jaune. That was preety deep." Nora uttered. "When did you get all philosophical and stuff?"

"Jaune? Who is Jaune?" Jaune asked.


	2. Me llamo Arc, Juan Arc

"Jaune? Who is Jaune?" Jaune asked.

For the second time that day, the area around the table became quiet again. Only this time, the silence sounded absolutely deafening despite the idle chatter of nearby lunchmates. Everyone gawked at Jaune as though he had grown a second head. Although it might not have been the case, it might as well be.

"Que? Do I have something stuck between my teeth." Jaune picked at his teeth.

"Who's Jaune? Why you are, silly!" Nora patted Jaune on the back.

"Well, that is certainly a funny way to pronounce _Juan_." Jaune, now named Juan, brushed his friend's hand away. "But I would appreciate it if you would just say my name normally. Jaune does not have a romantic ring to it."

Silence once again fell onto the group like a ton of brick. The day started out good enough, but now it was getting pretty confusing. First Jaune openly denies his affections for Weiss, then he claims that he isn't named Jaune, but rather Juan. What the heck is going on here?

"Hola. Is anyone there?" Juan asked. "You guys are acting kinda funny today."

"We're the ones acting funny?" said Yang, her eyes unblinkingly locked onto the boy. "You show up today a ray of sunshine, speaking like some guy out of a cheesy spanish soap opera, blew off Weiss, which is still pretty hard to believe I might add, tell us that your name is _Juan_, and you're saying that we're acting funny?"

"That is the gist of it, yes." Juan replied nonchalantly. "You keep pointing out the obvious, senorita. I've always been like this, or did you take a bad hit to the head and forget all about me?"

"Um... just for future reference, since you and I don't really know each other that well, how about a quick refresher?" Blake inquired.

"Of course, anything for the ladies." Juan took a curt look towards Weiss, who was still fuming. "Well, most ladies." He then whipped his head to the side and ran his hands through his hair, assuming a flamboyant pose as he did so. "Mi llamo Arc. Juan Arc. I am a lover and a fighter, but most importantly, I am a _lover_."

"You said lover twice." Ren pointed out.

"It's what I do best." Juan smirked, shooting a glance towards Pyrrha. "Speaking of which, how is my beautiful dahlia doing today?" Juan spoke in a tone that was sweet as honey fresh from the beehive.

"W-what?" Pyrrha was taken aback by Jau- Juan's? Uh, sudden attention towards her. This kind of attention usually wouldn't bother her since he is her teammate, but by the way he spoke and the way he called her his beautiful dahlia it made her mind go blank. "Uh... um, I-I." She sputtered dumbly. She'd always dreamed of Jaune sweet talking her like this, but now she's unsure of how to react to this peculiar situation. "I-I'm fine. You know how it is."

"Glad to hear." Juan smiled gently as he knelt down and took Pyrrha's hand in his own. "You know, you're lovely when you sputter like that."

In an incredibly bold act that caught everyone off guard, cue silence for the fourth time in the morning alone, Juan leaned forward and tenderly kissed the back of Pyrrha's hand like a seasoned gentlemen, causing the already flustered girl to spout out more incoherent nonsense and her mind to overload.

But he didn't stop there, oh no. He followed through and hungrily kissed along the length of her arm, uttering compliment after compliment in between kisses. Pyrrha was glad that he was only kissing the sleeves of her uniform, because she was pretty sure she'd pass out from utter bliss if he was actually kissing her bare flesh.

"Did I ever tell you that your hair flows like the finest red velvet in the land? Men from all over Remnant would willingly throw themselves into great dangers just to have a chance to run their finger through your crimson locks, if only for a moment."

Kiss.

Pyrrha felt her muscles tensed up upon the contact, but at the same time she was practically melting from his touch. She was frozen on the spot like a hollow glass statue, stoic, yet so frail, occasionally twitching her fingers within Jaune's firm grasp out of anxiety.

"Your vibrant, emerald eyes remind me of the vast ocean during the golden sunset. Serene, calming, breathtaking. Just a single look into your eyes can quell the rage of even the most impassioned creatures."

Kiss.

Her heartbeat jumped a few paces, steadily quickening at an alarming rate. If it were going any faster it would've shot straight out of her chest and beaned Yang right on the head from across the table and knock her unconscious.

"And your skin. It feels so soft. It's almost like your entire being is enrobed in silk, artfully weaved into your perfect form by some of the greatest artisans Remnant has ever known."

Kiss.

Pyrrha's body began to burn up. It was as if she was locked in a sweltering sauna while wearing a fur jacket in the middle of summer. Her breaths came out short and labored. She was being treated like an immortal goddess and by Monty if this was his way of gaining her affections then she was extremely shocked as to why she hadn't already jumped the boy and ravaged him with a barrage of her own kisses.

But her inner voice said otherwise for this sole reason: was this Jaune, or just another man who looked like him? Regardless, she was lost and she didn't know how to respond to Juan? Jaune?

As the two were seemingly trapped in their own little world, everyone else did their best to process the scene unfolding before them. Except maybe for Ruby and Nora who found the sight unarguable adorable and cheered the two on.

Yang's jaw was on the floor, she didn't know that vomit boy had it in him. Or maybe he did and the whole Jaune thing was just a cover for something very different underneath the surface. She'd tease them but would get no satisfaction out of it. If anything it would probably egg Juan on and get a bit more handsy, which she couldn't have with Ruby around. Speaking of which,

"Ruby! Don't look!" Yang rushed over and shielded her sister's innocent young eyes from such a mildly inappropriate display.

"Aw, but I wanna watch!" Ruby cried. "How come you get to watch but I can't!"

"Cause I'm older than you."

"Oh, don't give me that 'because I'm older than you' excuse. You can do better than that sis." Ruby deadpanned, sidling slightly under Yang's hand and continued watching anyway.

Blake and Ren were in the same boat. Both were speechless, but once the initial shock passed and the acceptance settled in, they simply let it be and continued on with their lunch. But that wasn't to say that Jaune's sudden change to Juan left them a bit unnerved, if not worried for the imminent future. Don Juan over there was pretty slick with his words, they didn't want to find out what would happen if he were to apply that smooth talk of his on others.

Nora was cheering on Juan with much fervor, even going as far as to jump up and down on the lunch table, audibly chanting 'Juan and Pyrrha together forever!' over and over again like a mantra. Her excitement was palpable.

But for Weiss, Weiss felt something dark grow in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't indigestion. For some reason, she couldn't stand seeing Pyrrha receive all of Juan's attention. She couldn't stand hearing every sickeningly sweet compliment come out of Juan's mouth for Pyrrha, when they should be for he- wait, what?

Weiss paled. She couldn't be _jealous_, was she? No, no. That wasn't it. She didn't like Juan, that much was true. _Or was it_? Feeling woozy, Weiss laid her head down and did her damndest to try to block out Juan's words, wrestling with reason and the horrific implications that lingered in her minds because of the blonde goof.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Pyrrha regained control of her senses and did what she thought she would never do if fate itself ever laid out the tarot cards for her. Wrenching her hands out of Juan's own, she pushed the amorous stranger away and backed up from the group. Juan looked as though he had been struck, what happened next though might as well be the equivalent of Pyrrha thrusting milo right into his heart.

"I-I'm sorry. Just..." Pyrrha could say no more. The words just weren't there.

So she ran.


	3. A Problema Arises

Pyrrha ran as far away from the cafeteria as she could, far away from the amorous stranger impersonating her teammate. She didn't know what possessed to act so hastily, but one thing was for certain, staying back in the cafeteria with Juan for even another minute would've been downright catastrophic for her.

Upon reaching the main quad of Beacon's campus, Pyrrha allowed herself a moment's reprieve, collapsing onto a nearby bench as she struggled to quell her throbbing heart. Try as she might, however, the feeling simply refused to go away. She was trapped in deep conflict with herself. Her heart was shouting for her to run back, to take the opportunity to be with Juane and never let go. But she knew better.

The man that was courting her mere moments ago looked like Jaune, but his personality was of an entirely different person. One that was apparently spanish, a romanticist, and was deeply infatuated with her. Not that she had a problem with that, but that was exactly the problem! Kind of, sort of, _maybe_...

Pyrrha sighed to herself, she didn't even know what she was saying anymore. On one hand, she wouldn't have to worry about Jaune moping to himself anymore. On the other, she'll have to deal with someone named Juan Arc from here on out. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? Should she just ask Ruby to reverse her hypnosis on him and get him some real help? What was the point of making him feel better about himself when he's not really himself?

"Pyrrha!" Pyrrha's head shot up upon hearing her name being called. Off on the opposite end of the quad she could see Ruby speed on over to her with rose petals trailing behind her as she did so. In a flash, Ruby appeared in front of her with a perplexed look on her face. "There you are! Why'd you run off like that?"

"Ruby, what have we done?" Pyrrha grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders. "We broke Jaune."

"Pfft, what? No we didn't. We made him _better_!" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean, sure, he calls himself Juan now, and he can speak fluent spanish as a second language, but we cured him of his mopiness!"

"But... what about Jaune?" Pyrrha mumbled dejectedly.

"What about him? He's fine. And apparently, a lot of the others girls think so too. If you catch my drift." Ruby waggled her eyebrow jokingly. "You do, right? Cause if you don't then I can explain it to y-"

"What!?" Pyrrha pulled Ruby towards her in a panic to where their noses were practically touching. "What happen?"

"Uh, well, you see... the reason I was looking for you was because you kinda caused a scene in the cafeteria when you ran out of there in hurry. Not to mention the fact that you did it while lover boy was sweet talking you." Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Because of that little fiasco, you two are today's biggest gossip piece."

"..." Pyrrha was at a loss for words. She loosened her grip on Ruby's shoulder and took a half step back. "What are they saying?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Minstral, rejects Jaune Arc's heartfelt confession and runs out on him." Ruby explained in conjunction with dramatic hand gestures. "Lover boy's in the market for a new lover, or so the story goes."

"T-that's a lie! He wasn't confessing to me!" Pyrrha stuttered. "He was just complimenting how beautiful my hair was, and my eyes, and how soft my skin was..." She felt herself burn up again as she recalled Juan's exact words. They were all sincere, she could feel it, and that her decision to run all the more hurtful to him.

Even now they succeed in winning her over. Had it not been for her monumental willpower in resisting the call of temptation, she'd throw caution to the wind and get together with him in a heartbeat. But she wanted to be with Jaune, the lovable blonde goofball that caught her eye when the first met, not Juan, self proclaimed fighter and lover extraordinaire.

"Yeah, to us." Ruby started. "The other students around us think otherwise. And thanks to Juan's smooth talking display, everyone's perception of Jaune's changed just like that. You might even say that some of the ladies want a piece of him no-." Ruby paused when she noticed the look of sheer abject terror forming on her friend's face. "Heh heh, I probably shouldn't have said that." Ruby grinned weakly. "Pyrrha? Pyrrha, talk to me."

"I-I think I need to lie down." Pyrrha fell back onto the bench, rubbing her temples in a futile attempt to alleviate the skull splitting migraine just hanging above her head. "Ruby, we have to turn him back to normal. This isn't right."

"Do we have to though?" Ruby pouted. "This version of Jaune's pretty cool, I like him just as much as I like the regular Jaune. And think about it, he technically is still Jaune. Can we keep him around for a little while longer, just to acclimate to him?"

"I'm getting a serious sense of deja vu with the way you're talking to me like this." Pyrrha muttered. "I don't know, Ruby. This goes against my better judgement."

"Just give him a few days. I promise things will get better for the both of you." Ruby sat beside Pyrrha, nudging her arm with her elbow. "So spill, why'd you run off like that? You looked like you were enjoying Juan's compliment a little too much. I never seen you lose your composure like that before."

"I'm a person, Ruby. Not some hard wired fighting machine." Pyrrha retorted, sighing afterwards. "I ran because Juan was just saying so much about me while kissing my arm that I just didn't know what to do. What can I say? Love makes people do stupid stuff. Wouldn't you freak out too if the guy you liked just started treating you like some kind of physical goddess?"

"..." Ruby's eyes were wide. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped from her seat, pointing an accusing finger towards her friend. "You like Jaune!"

Before she could say more, Pyrrha clamped her hands over Ruby's mouth like a vice grip, muffling anymore of her words.

"Shh!" Pyrrha shushed. "Not so loud!" she whispered loudly.

"Mmmph! Mmph?" said Ruby.

"Yes, I have for a while now." Replied Pyrrha.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmph?"

"I've tried, but I guess my actions were far too subtle to get through to his dense nature, but it's part of his quirk."

"Mmph? Mmph!"

"I don't know. This isn't Jaune, it's Juan."

"Mmph?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"Of course there's a difference."

"Mmmph" Ruby deadpanned.

"Aren't you a little young to be telling me that?"

"Mmph." Ruby huffed, crossing her arms. "Mmph! Mmph."

"Well if you want to act like a five year old, then I'll treat you like a five year old. How's that sound?"

"Mmph." Ruby replied dejectedly, slumping over.

"It's okay, just be careful with what you say next time." Pyrrha removed her hand from Ruby's mouth.

"So does that mean you'll give Juan a chance?"

"I'll give him a week, nothing more, nothing less." Pyrrha stated. "If I don't like him then it's back to regular Jaune. Got it?"

"This is going to be an interesting week, then. I mean, how can't you like Juan?"

"We'll see, Ruby. We'll see." Pyrrha took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly to steel herself for the rest of the day. She didn't know what life was going to throw at her now, but she was prepared for it, and she was more than prepared to put up with Juan.

* * *

><p>Whatever resolve Pyrrha had mustered up earlier evaporated immediately the moment she stepped into the classroom. There Juan was, standing by his seat, completely surrounded by women from all over Beacon Academy, screaming his name like rabid fan girls, shouting about how cool he is and such while the boy dealt with them using the ol' Arc family charm.<p>

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and all of team RWBY stood by the doorway, watching with utter disbelief at Juan's newfound popularity with the ladies, and subsequent unpopularity with the boys. Yang had to rub her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't seeing the whole thing wrong.

"Okay, now I'm certain that this is a dream." Yang muttered. "A weird dream caused by that out of date vegetarian burrito I ate yesterday. I'm gonna wake up any moment now, lying in bed, dressed in my pj's with drool dribbling down the side of my mouth."

"Funny, I didn't realize that your dream looked so much like reality." Blake quipped. "Guess you're gonna have to suck it up, Yang. This is really happening."

"Huh, that's not something you see everyday." said Ren as he observed his friend's new group of ravenous admirers.

"Yeah, he works fast." Nora added. "Hey Juan! How're you doing down there!" she shouted.

"Just fine, Nora! Thank you for asking!" Juan shouted back with a million dollar smile adorned on his face before turning to face everyone else. "Ladies, ladies! There is plenty of Juan to go around! Please, control yourselves! Hey, you! Keep your shirt on! Class is about to start!"

Meanwhile, Professor Port sat in chair with a content smile on his face, sipping on his hot cup of tea as he prepared himself for today's lecture. All while nodding at Juan with a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Ah, youth." said Port, taking another long sip of his tea. "How quaint."


	4. Start of a Juan-derful Week

The sun steadily rose along the edge of the horizon, basking the whole of Remnant in a warm orange glow, signalling the start of a brand new day. The dawn's early light crept through the blinds of team JNPR's dorm room, slowly trickling in until its gentle beams cascaded across the sleeping form of Pyrrha Nikos, causing her to stir in her slumber.

Fluttering her eyes open, Pyrrha awoke refreshed and revitalized, ready to tackle another new day at Beacon academy. Though as refreshed as she felt, her appearance was a lot to be desired. She laid in her bed with eyes still half lidded, her crimson hair messy and strewn all over the place, and her breath, yikes, don't even get started on her morning breath.

With a long yawn and a brief stretch, Pyrrha rose from her bed, brushing away the stray strands of hair obscuring her vision. It was still fairly early, but this just gave her more time to get ready for school, so she shouldn't bother her roommates. Yet, before she could go brush her teeth, a wayward thought crossed her mind, nagging her that she was suppose to remember something rather important. But what was it?

"Hmm... Did I leave my books in one of the classroom?" Pyrrha thought, scratching her head. She turned her head over to her bag, her books were still there, so it wasn't that. She tried to remember everything that happened yesterday, but for some odd reason it was all a blur to her. It wasn't until her eyes glanced over Jaune's empty bed did the important memory came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

"_Jaune_..." Pyrrha whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. "It was just a dream. Juan doesn't exist..." She mumbled beneath her breath. Her eyes widened considerably when her own words finally sank in, and her lips curled into a large smile. "It was just a dream! Juan doesn't exist!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she hopped out of bed, only to trip and fall onto her face, landing with a loud thud. "Ouch!" she cried out in pain.

Picking herself up the ground, she rubbed at her cheeks to alleviate the pain and noticed that she accidentally woke up Nora.

"Whoa, girlfriend. Where's the fire?" Nora asked sleepily. Without warning, Nora was pulled into a surprisingly strong hug by Pyrrha.

"Oh, Nora! You wouldn't believe the dream I had." said Pyrrha.

"Pfft, you wouldn't believe the dream that _I_ had." Nora replied with a soft chuckle. "I was dreaming that I was a magical fairy living in the emerald forest and I had to stop the evil corporations from chopping down all the trees just so snooty rich people can have an abundant supply of toothpicks with which they use for their hors d'oeuvres"

"Huh." Pyrrha blinked. "You're right, I don't believe that."

"So what was your dream about?" Nora asked.

"Well, it was about..." Pyrrha trailed off upon hearing music faintly emanating from nearby. It was a nice, gentle tune, expertly played with a guitar. As the music grew louder, Pyrrha noted that the song was being played in a certain style. It was fast, it was rhythmic, it was passionate. It sounded just like... _flamenco_. Pyrrha's heart stilled and her mouth went dry. There was only one person she knew who owned a guitar here.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong?" Nora waved her hand in front of Pyrrha's terrified face. "What about your dream?"

Pyrrha didn't hear Nora. She could only hear the sound of beautiful flamenco music slowly growing louder and louder with each waking second.

"No..." Pyrrha whispered.

"What?" Nora looked at her friend as she slowly began to freak out.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Pyrrha muttered over and over again, shrinking to the floor.

Finally, when the music was at its loudest, the song stopped, and all sound disappeared from the room. With a shake, the knob to the door began to turn, and in stepped not Jaune, but Juan.

"Ah, buenos dias, mi amor." Juan smiled warmly at Pyrrha. "I take it you slept well?" He asked, setting his guitar down to the side.

"I-uh... y-yes. Yes I did." Pyrrha answered to the best of her abilities, which at the moment, wasn't really saying much.

"Good, good." Juan sat upon his bed. "You know, we were all worried when you fainted like that." Pyrrha gave Juan an odd look.

"I... fainted?" Now that she thought about it, her memories did stop short around the time she went to attend Professor Port's class and seeing Juan surrounded by all those wome- oh. That's right. The mere sight of Juan flocked by his ravenous admirers made her brain shut down. It was like a defense mechanism being triggered to spare her the pain of bearing witness such a heart crushing thing.

"Si." Juan nodded. "You suddenly passed out when you entered the classroom. Luckily, I noticed immediately and whisked you away before you could hit the floor." Pyrrha blushed heavily at his words.

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah, he did!" Nora exclaimed, her usual energy having returned once the sleepiness faded away. "You should've seen him! When you fell over he practically sprinted to you and held you carefully in his arms like a piece of fine china! He was so charming, and you should've seen the way all of the other girls were glaring at your unconscious body."

"I can only imagine." Pyrrha sweatdropped.

"You wanna know what happened afterwards?" Nora continued. "It was so romantic! As you were cradled in his arms, he swept you up bridal style and carried you all the way back to the dorm, where he tucked you into bed to rest. Which is why you're still dressed in your school uniform." Nora pointed out. Pyrrha looked down at herself, it was true, she was still dressed in her school uniform. Strange.

"Huh, so I am." Pyrrha tried to stand up with wobbly legs. "What about classes? Did I miss out on the whole day?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Juan, Ren and I all got you excused from the lessons since you passed out. Plus, Juan was nice enough to take all the notes you need from yesterday."

"How thoughtful of him..." Pyrrha mumbled, turning to face Juan. "Speaking of which, what are you doing up so early, Juan?"

"Oh, me? I got up early to practice my guitar skills, and so that I can watch the sunset." said Juan. "Seeing the extravagant red sky of the early morn reminds me of you." He winked at Pyrrha, causing her to turn redder as than a sunburned tomato.

"Juan! Easy on the compliments, tiger." Nora interjected. "She might pass out again."

"No, no. It's fine, Nora. I'm f-fine" Pyrrha looked away, desperately trying to hide her face. "T-thank you, Juan, for helping me out. There aren't a lot of guys like that nowadays."

"A lot of guys aren't nearly as passionate as I am." Juan stated.

"Yes. Well, okay..." Pyrrha idly twiddled her thumbs. "Um, I think I hear my toothbrush calling me. Please excuse me!" Without another word, Pyrrha turned and ran straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she did so. Leaving behind two very confused individuals in her wake.

"...Ugh..." Ren grumbled from beneath the sheets. "Can you all please keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here..."

* * *

><p>Team JNPR's walk towards class was quite the awkward experience. While everything appeared normal on the surface, with Pyrrha, Juan, Ren, and Nora all grouped together and chatting amongst themselves, the not so subtle collective ball of perky female admirers trailing their little group a good ten feet away more than attracted a few pairs of scornful, intrigued, and envious eyes.<p>

Pyrrha shuffled uncomfortably with each step, the feeling of unease was wrapped around her and tightened like a straight jacket that was two sizes too small. She could feel the eyes of Juan's admirers boring into her back, jealousy infused glares that were so palpable they might as well be casting stones at her. Plus, Juan as so close to her. They were practically rubbing elbows with each other.

"What's wrong, my beautiful dahlia?" Juan asked concernedly, reaching out to Pyrrha "Are you not feeling well again? If you are then I ca-"

"No!" Pyrrha accidentally shouted, frantically shambling away from Juan. "Sorry about that, but I'm fine! See? Healthy as can be, heh heh..." She subconsciously kept her distance from Juan. "Please, don't touch me."

She mentally kicked herself. Why on this earth was she acting like this? Ever since Juan spoke to her with a voice so sweet, the powerful warrior had been reduced to a helpless kitten. All she had to do was put up with Juan for one week, just one. She couldn't even talk to the man without stuttering, or involuntarily shouting, much less be in the same space as he was. Was this how it felt like to be Jaune? To feel powerless, even when others try to say you aren't?

"Why? Have I done something to offend you, Pyrrha, mi amor?" He asked, his chipper mood sunk a little.

The hurt tone in his voice stabbed at Pyrrha's heart, and served to fuel the silent fury of his admirers from behind. She didn't purposely want to come off sounding cold or insensitive, but she just couldn't stand looking at Juan and seeing Jaune all the time. He was a constant reminder of what she had done to make him that way. Even if she didn't directly hypnotized him, she might as well have been the one who held the hypno ring.

"No, no. Not at all." Pyrrha spoke rapidly. "I just need my space."

"Was this because of yesterday?" Juan pressed. "I apologize if I came on too strongly, I just cannot contain my burning passion for you." He confessed from the bottom of his heart. Pyrrha blushed profusely again. "I will respect your wishes and give you your space. All I ask in return is a proper answer from you in the near future."

"An answer? An answer for what?" Pyrrha asked, although she had an inkling feeling for what it was.

"I want to know if you would be my woman, and I, your man. I will wait for you, until then" Juan replied with a soft smile. Pyrrha gulped. She was right about that feeling. Though if it was any consolation for her, Juan appeared to be a faithful individual, despite his prevalent playboy nature and passionate personality.

The sound of weapons being drawn and firearms being loaded noisily rattled from behind. Pyrrha hesitantly turned her head, visibly paling at the angry and enraged faces of Juan's entourage. The girls were packing enough firepower to level a small continent. She'd have to watch her back before the week is over, lest she get jumped by the horde.

"Yes, sure!" Pyrrha responded speedily before grabbing onto Ren's arm and swinging him over to her other side, sandwiching the poor boy in between her and Juan. "Here, talk to Ren!" Swiftly, Pyrrha made her way beside Nora, who just had a sly smile plastered on her face. "Not. One. Word." She groaned.

"Then how about five?" Nora waggled her eyebrow. "Hurry up and kiss already!"

"No, Nora." Pyrrha sighed.

"Why not? He's clearly into you."

"Thank you for pointing it out, Captain Obvious."

"Nah, captain doesn't suit me. Try Admiral Obvious." Nora grinned. "Seriously though, tackle him to the ground when you two are alone and start getting it on! You know you want him." She taunted.

"And what about them?" Pyrrha pointed back. "Do you want me to die young?"

"Hey, at least it's one heck of a way to go out." Nora shrugged.

"I don't think that's how I want to be remembered after death." Pyrrha deadpanned.

"Oh, I see." Nora nodded in understanding. "You want to be remembered as Mrs. Arc. Loving wife to the handsome Mr. Arc, proud mother of their twenty three beautiful children, with another pair of twins on the way." Nora teased.

"Nora, please stop." Pyrrha begged. "Do you want me to pass out again? Especially if I'm going to bear twenty five children?"

"I don't doubt that you can do it." Nora nudged at her friend "I mean, look at them childbearing hips. I'd say you'll still retain your figure even after giving birth to a whole litter of babies, and then some."

"Nora..."

"Alright, alright." Nora eased off. "But don't leave the guy hanging forever. He might move on to the competition."

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that."

"Really? Then that means I can say this." Nora took in a deep breath. "_What could possibly go wrong_?"

"...Nora..." Pyrrha muttered.

"What could possible go wrong?" Nora repeated.

"Nora. Nora, stop"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Nora repeated once more.

"Nora, stop it. Stop tempting fate."

"Do you hear me up there mister Murphy? What could possibly go wrong?"

As Nora the foolish daredevil spat at fate in the mouth, much to Pyrrha's dismay, Ren and Juan were having a small conversation of their own.

"Say, Juan. I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." said Ren.

"Shoot my calm and reserved amigo." said Juan.

"Are we going to have to deal with that," Ren pointed back," from now on?"

"Mmhmm." Juan curtly replied.

"Great..." Ren groaned.

* * *

><p>Dr. Oobleck was currently in the middle of lecture. His mouth was moving at the speed of sound, spouting out statement after statement in rapid succession, stopping only briefly to take a curt sip of coffee from his plain white mug.<p>

The spastic man darted from one end of the room to the other every few seconds, forcing the students who actually wanted to pay attention in class to track his blurry movements all over the place. It was just another normal day in Oobleck's class, save for one minor detail.

"...And that is why humanity is the true monster." Oobleck concluded, turning to face his students. "Now, are there any questions?" He noticed a hand being raised. "Yes! Miss Long, ask away!"

"Um, this isn't actually a question about the lecture." said Yang.

"Well, go on then. What is it that you need? A restroom break? A trip to the nurse's office?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"It's just, uh... do you allow that in your classroom?" Yang asked, pointing to Juan who was sitting on the opposite end of the room. He was the only guy there, while every other seat was filled with girls who were all staring at him like he was a priceless work of art, occasionally letting out a dreamy sigh every so often.

"Hmm, that is a good question. Do I allow that?" Dr. Oobleck shouted to the boy. "Mr. Arc!"

"Si, doctor?" Juan replied.

"DId you take any notes?"

"Si" Juan raised his notebook up, showing the doctor his notes.

"Good!" Oobleck shouted to the girls. "Ladies! Did you all take notes?" As if on cue, every girl there raised up their notebooks. The pages exhibited exemplary note taking habits. Everything was neatly organized, legible, and provided an adequate amount of information.

"Excellent! Carry on everyone." he turned back to the board. "Well, I see no problem with this. Now, where was I. Ah, yes. Everyone, please turn to page two hundred and thirty seven of your textbooks. Here we'll talk about..."

* * *

><p>Lunch time eventually came around, and team RWBY and JNPR met up together as per usual, with the sole exception of Juan who decided that lunch time would be a good time to serenade the ladies with his prodigal guitar skills. With skillful plucks of his guitar, Juan sends his entourage, and nearly everyone else in the cafeteria, on a euphoric trip of musical nirvana.<p>

Sitting across from him on a separate table, his friends all watched with wide eyes as the girls nearby got a bit touchy with the blonde bachelor, not that he minded, of course. Their hands were gliding across the boy, grabbing whatever they could but in a way that wouldn't interrupt his playing. There was always that constant terror, however, of watching that their hands might go south of the border and...

"It's official, the world has gone mad." Yang looked away, planting her head down on the table. "Isn't anyone else bothered by how much of a one eighty vomit boy pulled overnight? I mean look at the guy. He's like a cross between a casanova and womanizer."

"I'm pretty sure only the guys are since he pretty stole all the girls from right under them." said Ruby. "Other than that, everyone else seems to like Juan."

"Well, I don't." Yang muttered, causing Ruby to gasped an exaggerated gasp. "There, I said it."

"Why not? He's such a cool person now. Not that I'm saying he wasn't before..."

"Oh, ye of little knowledge. I know what he's up to. It's so obvious. I'm surprise that none of you have seen through his facade yet." Yang stated, earning a few raised eyebrows in return.

"Oh, really. Why don't you enlighten us then?" said Blake.

"Yeah, talk." said Ruby.

"This should be interesting." Ren added.

"_He trying to make me jealous_." Yang stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"...What?" Everyone spoke in unison.

"Think about it. The suave change in personality, the number of women trailing him, the flirting session with Pyrrha yesterday. He was trying to make me jealous so that I'd fall for him." said Yang, nodding her head like she's got it all figured out. "Even now he's trying to woo me with that music of his, while being surrounded by all of those women who wish they were me. It's all part of his game. A game that he thinks I'll just play along like an obedient little girl."

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Pyrrha's the girl that Juan's gunning for." Nora added. "Didn't you see the way he rushed to her safety yesterday?"

"I'm sure he'd do that for any girl, cept maybe Weiss for some cosmic reason beyond my mortal understanding." said Yang.

"Hey!" Weiss snarled, but her voice went unheard.

"Sorry, miss cereal box. But I'm pretty sure that Juan wants me, and he's pulling out all the stops just to do it." Yang concluded with arms folded, and her head held high.

"You're delusional if you think he wants you." Weiss spoke up. "He's doing this because of me. This is all a plan to get _me_ jealous. Not you. He's done with the direct approach and is trying to seduce me mentally. Honestly, why on earth would he want such a brash and unrefined bimbo like you?"

"How about because I'm twenty different kinds of awesome, with a dash of kick-ass for good measure." Yang taunted. "Face it, Weiss. He just isn't into you anymore. He's move on to _bigger_ and _better_ things. And I fit the profile down to a T." She puffed out her voluminous chest proudly. "Hmph, beat that."

"Oh, don't even go there you pneumatic tramp!" Weiss snapped. "I'll have you know that I..."

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Blake ignored the two girls as they went back and forth with their heated argument. From the sound of things, it looked like Weiss was losing. However, their groups shrank again, and so they decided to continued the conversation amongst whoever was left.

"Well, it looks like my observation was right. Pay up, Ruby." said Blake with a subtle, almost nonexistent smirk gracing her lips.

"Darn it, I was sure she'd last longer than that. You hustled me." Ruby grumbled as she slapped a handful of lin onto Blake's outstretched palm.

"Thank you very much." Blake pocketed her hustled cash. "Pleasure doing business with you, Ruby."

"What was that all about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ruby and I made a bet yesterday to see if Weiss would crack under pressure without Jaune's attention." said Blake. "You see, I made an observation yesterday about Weiss's unusual behavior when Juan blew her off. As it turns out she misses him drooling all over her. It's like a psychological thing. Although she mistakes that as budding affection for the boy, it's not actually that at all."

"But we won't tell her that." Ruby grin mischievously.

"And, Yang?" said Pyrrha.

"Eh, let my sister have her moment." Ruby chuckled. "Don't worry though. I'm with you all the way, Pyrrha!" She flashed a thumbs up.

"And so am I!" Nora joined in.

"I honestly don't know how that makes me feel." Pyrrha droned, picking at her food.

"Aren't you afraid Juan's just stringing you along?" Blake asked. "He has nearly every girl in school under his thumb. If you buy into all that talk of his you'd just be another one in his harem."

"He _does not_ have a harem!" Pyrrha denied strongly, accidentally snapping the fork in her hand clean in two, causing everyone to reel back in surprise.

"Right, harem's not the right word to use. Ahem" Blake clear her throat. "What I meant to say was, you'd just be another of the girls following him. It just doesn't seem to work out, you know?"

"I... just know, okay." Pyrrha sighed. "I can just feel it. Past all the women orbiting around him, past his bold, confident personality, underneath the skin, he is a man who just wants to be with the woman he loves. Everything else is just the world reacting to his unprecedented charisma."

"I'm not sure how that excuses his promiscuous behavior." Blake didn't sound convinced.

"And I'm not sure if I want to keep talking about Juan." Pyrrha spoke through gritted teeth. "Can we please change the subject?"

"If talking about Juan is stressing you out, then sure." Blake nodded.

"Thank you, Blake." Pyrrha let her tense shoulders go slack. "Sorry for sounding so strained. You have no idea how much this has been riding on my mind."

"I'll say, you two are just like the character out of my favorite novel." Blake softly giggled. "Love can make people do really stupid things."

"You can say that again." Pyrrha giggled back.

"Ugh, you're not talking about that paperweight you call a good story?" Ruby rudely cut the two off. "Captain Underpants is the best story of all time, _ever_, period!"

"Ruby, Captain Underpants is a toilet book." Blake retorted. "It's what people put by the john to occupy themselves when they do their business. The writing is childish, the jokes are immature, and Dav Pilkey is a hack." Ruby gasped another exaggerated gasp.

"Blasphemy!" Ruby yelled. "At least I can go out and buy my book in broad daylight without having to snoop around like some kind of shady back alley ruffian!"

"I take offense to that!" Blake turned serious. "Society doesn't understand the layered complexity that Ninjas of Love has to show! People today are only interested in literature that involve completely inappropriate jokes about urine and fecal matter!"

"Ha!" Ruby jumped up. "So you admit that people like _Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Poopypants_ as a character better than that one dimensional brooding emo ninja protagonist of yours!"

"I admit to no such thing!" Blake roared. "The only thing that I'll admit to is that your book belongs in the toilet!"

"Oh, yeah! Well yours is better off as Professor Ozpin's doorstopper!"

"_Toilet book!_" Blake shouted.

"_Paperweight!_" Ruby yelled. The two growled at each other like feral cats who just stepped into each other territory. Sparks were beginning to form, until Ren brought them back to earth.

"Hey, Juan's coming this way." said Ren.

Just like he said, Juan began to walk by, his hands still gripped on his guitar while all the girls urged for him to return to his seat. Regardless, he continued forth, flashing his friends a bright smile, and an especially warm one towards Pyrrha.

"So what do you guys think of my playing?" Juan asked.

"It's great!" Ruby cheered. "You're a natural."

"That's something that I can concur with Ruby." Blake commented, whispering 'toilet book' beneath her breath shortly after.

"It was an enjoyable experience." replied Ren. "Although your chords do need a bit of wor-" Ren stopped short upon seeing the heated glares he was receiving from Juan's entourage.

"Continuar, I could use some constructive criticism." said Juan.

"Your chords are fine." Ren gulped.

"Ah, I see then." Juan turned to Yang. "What do you think, Yang?"

"Oh, no. I see what you're trying to do, and it ain't going to work." said Yang. "You think you've got me figured out, but I am an enigma! My mind is a steel cage that cannot be broken!"

"Que?" Juan looked perplexed.

"Don't you '_kay_' me. I won't throw myself at you just because you can pluck a few strings. I'm not that easy." Yang turned away, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that her message was clear. Juan shrugged and leaned towards Ren.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Just let her believe what she wants." said Ren. "It's better than trying to give her a logical explanation. Takes less effort."

"Um, I see." Juan was still confused, but he didn't let it get to him. "Anyway, I was working on a song earlier, I thought you'd all like to hear it."

"Ooh! Dinner and a show!" Nora piped up. "Come on, show us whatcha got!"

"Alright. Here goes." Juan plucked a few strings, thrumming a strong melody through the air. "This song is dedicated to my beautiful dahlia. May her petals never wilt as the years go by." He stated, causing Pyrrha to blush. "Ahem, this song is called:_ Love Machine_."

Juan started off the song with a fast and powerful intro that was oozing with hispanic flair. Yet at the height of the bridge, he suddenly stopped and began to play slowly. His fingers skillfully plucked each string in a precise and measured method, in a way reminiscent of an artist painting with his brush. When the tone began flowing like water, he began to sing in the most melodious voice that they've ever heard.

* * *

><p><em>I'm just a love machine, and I won't work for nobody but you<em>

_I only work for you, baby, yeah_

_My voltage regulator cools, when I taxi next to you_

_Electricity starts to flow, and my indicator starts to glow_

_Ooooh! I'm just a love machine, and I won't work for nobody..._

_But you._

* * *

><p>"It's a little short, but it's a work in progress. So, what do you all think? Bueno? Malo?" Juan asked, setting his guitar down. He gauged his friend's reactions, but nobody said anything. Juan grew nervous, was the song that bad? Maybe they were stuck in shock.<p>

"..." Ruby stared at Juan before opening her mouth to speak. "Juan, why are you at Beacon Academy again?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone. Hope you liked the chapter. Expect the next one to have a bit more action.**

**Plus, I like to talk about a bit about the song _Love Machine_, the rendition sung in the Disney Pixar movie, Planes by El Chupacabra, champion flyer of mexico. I specifically chose this song because of two reasons. Reason one, this rendition is pretty freaking awesome. Reason two, I think it reflects Juan's character, a casanova playboy type, and calling him a machine in a sense. Operating in a smooth, efficient mechanical fashion.**


	5. Watch Your Back, Pyrrha Nikos

School had just ended, and Pyrrha couldn't be any more happier. It gave her time away from Juan. The moment class ended, Pyrrha packed up her things, said her farewells to her friends and ran straight to Beacon's practice rooms.

The arena could be considered a home away from home for someone like Pyrrha. It was practically where she was raised for a better portion of her childhood. The sounds of swords clattering upon a shield was nearly akin to hearing breakfast being cooked in them morning for her. This was only one of the reasons as to why she was having such a great time practicing today.

Feeling like she's been lagging behind in her training, Pyrrha cranked up the practice room's setting to max and patiently awaited for her opponents to appear. Drones came out by the droves, each programmed with a singular purpose; to make her life a living hell if she makes so much as one mistake. Fortunately, that wasn't the case for Pyrrha.

With milo and akoug firmly grasped in her hands, she began to paint a picture of pain using motor oil, smoking circuits and broken machinery.

"Hyah!" she let loose a wild war cry as she ran towards her mechanical opposition. Almost immediately, several drones circled around her, trapping her in a ring of iron. Moving in, they all attacked at once from many different angles, successfully limiting her range of movement and combat option. But Pyrrha was left unfazed. "Pfft, too easy."

Extending milo into its spear form, she twirled her weapon with blinding speed and vaulted off of the ground like an olympic athlete, firing it to propel herself even further into the air. Like a speeding bullet of crimson and bronze, she landed a mighty kick upon her aggressors, breaking their nigh impenetrable formation and effectively scattering them across the room like sand caught in the wind.

As she fell to earth, reinforcements arrived and threatened to take her out for the sky. Two sets of drones sortied from out of their chambers, one set was armed with pneumatic weapons, loaded with non lethal rubber rounds, while the others carried a wide assort of melee weapons ranging from blunt swords, flails, tonfas, and much, much more. The drones were prepared for any form of retaliation that may come.

Readying their weapons, the ranged drones fired the first volley of rubber rounds. Hastily equipping akoug, Pyrrha angled herself mid air so that her entire profile would be covered by her small shield. She winced as the rounds collided with her shield but the adrenaline rush she felt coursing through her veins numbed the pain. The rounds may have been non lethal, but they were fired with enough pressure to blast a hole through a barn wall from one end to the other.

As the drones took their time preparing for the second volley, she unfold milo into its rifle form and began to pick off targets from afar. With speed, grace and accuracy that would Annie Oakley blush, Pyrrha demonstrates her riflewomen skills by landing nearly every shot dead center on the drones external control box, shutting them down with the least amount of effort.

Before she could even hit the ground, however, the second wave of drones already reached her drop point, and they all brandished their weapons for her to see. One drone, wielding a trident, thrusted his weapon upward in an attempt to skewer the girl. Reaching for akoug again, she flipped up and over, planting the shield by her feet. When he she landed, she hit the narrow edge of the trident's tips with her shield and began to safely slide down along the haft.

Upon reaching the end of the haft, she delivered a powerful panther punt to the drone's head, separating it from its body and rocketing through the air where it bashed another poor drone in the chest area, leaving one heck of an imprint behind. With a leap, she hopped over the horde with milo and akoug in tow, tucking and rolling until she could regain her footing and assumed a proper spartan fighting stance, shields up with her trusty spear at the ready.

In one final charge, the horde of drones came down upon Pyrrha like steel rain. Fearsome, unwavering, relentless. The smell of smoke emanating from the sparking bits of the damaged drones wafted through the air, flowing to the breeze of the charging drones, signaling a calm before the storm.

Pyrrha smirked at her aggressors, and then proceeded to put the finishing touches on her painting. The drones never knew what hit them, before they could even connect their first hit, Pyrrha swiftly dodged the blow and landed piercing strike that impaled the robot straight through. As she ripped the spear out, bits of metal and loose bolts crumbled out from the gaping hole in the robot's chest before bleeding out oil.

Not letting up, Pyrrha continued on with her raid, dodging, striking, rinse and repeat. Nothing too fancy, but the effectiveness of the basic attack spoke volumes of her skill and the number of defeated drones that were piling up.

To add a bit of flourish to her painting, she reeled her shield arm backwards, gripped akoug, and hurled it towards her foes, conking each drone and ricocheting off of them in succession through a fanciful display of gladiatorial combat, ending with akoug being embedded into the nearby wall.

When all was said and done, only one remained. If machinery could fear, this one did. Whether it was because it was damaged from the shield slash, or because of a malfunction in its programming, the drone was shaking uncontrollably before Pyrrha like an infant whose hopped up on too much sugar. Slowly, Pyrrha approached the drone with milo in hand, prepared to execute a coup de grace and put the poor thing out of its misery.

"**BOOM!**"

But the drone decided to save Pyrrha the trouble instead.

"Aw, spoilsport." Pyrrha frowned. But the frown did not last. Using her semblance, she pulled akoug back to her and sheathed both her weapons, a grin slowly forming on her face as she did so. "Ah, it feels good to stretch the limbs after such a long time."

"Excellent performance as always, miss Nikos." A voice spoke from the observation deck. Pyrrha turned to the voice and saw that it was Professor Ozpin who speaking to her. "But please do try to refrain yourself from completely destroying the training drones. We may be a prestigious academy, but even Beacon is hampered by the occasional funding issues. I can't keep diverting money for drone repairs all the time, you know?"

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that, Professor Ozpin." Pyrrha chuckled. "I just wanted to unwind a bit. I've had a rough day."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the recent burst in popularity regarding your leader, would it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's kind of hard not to take notice to mister Arc now that he's acquired himself a cult of personality. And seeing how ruthlessly you tackled the drones, I'd wager the boy's been weighing heavily on your mind lately."

"As perceptive as always professor."

"My advice for you miss Nikos; keep him close, but keep your enemies closer."

"Huh?" Pyrrha looked perplexed. "But I don't have any enemies."

"Oh, don't you?" Ozpin asked, a small smile forming on his lips. "Nonetheless, I wish you a good day. And if you see miss Goodwitch, can you tell her that I need to speak with her? I haven't seen her all day, how strange." With that, he turned around and left, leaving Pyrrha alone to mull on his words.

* * *

><p>"I don't have any enemies, do I?" Pyrrha thought as she put her gear away. She tried to remember if she had done anything wrong to earn someone's hate, or if she's offended someone without her knowing it. Nothing came to mind, the closest thing that did would be everyone from team CDRL. But in all honesty, she believed that those jerks deserved the beatdown she gave them. It was a long time coming.<p>

"Well, I can't think of any." Pyrrha concluded. Once her gear was safely locked away in her locker, she began to change out of her armor to take a quick shower in the washroom. She was still covered in oil from the fight, and it was starting to drip down all the wrong places. She was starting to regret ripping those drones apart.

Before she could even begin to trip to the showers, a metal throwing star zipped right by her, barely grazing her cheek and embedding itself into one of the lockers nearby. Pyrrha jumped back in surprise, spinning around to try and find the perpetrator, yet there was no one in the locker room but her. She examined the star that nearly gave her a nasty scar. Tied onto to the star was a note that read:

**NOTICE ME, JUAN!**

"What?" Pyrrha whispered. Not long after she read the note, a throwing knife zipped by her and stuck itself next to the star. There was also a note tied to it.

**JUAN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!**

"Um..." Pyrrha gasped when yet another projectile missed her, this time it was an arrow. Lo and behold there was also a note tied to it.

**PLEASE IGNORE THOSE LAST TWO NOTES,**

**YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK PYRRHA NIKOS**

"Huh, so that's what Ozpin meant." Now she understood, and she had a pretty good idea of who she made enemies with. Scuttling away into the washroom, she took her shower as fast as she could, scrubbed away the oil, dried herself off and then bolted away from the scene at lightning speeds with her hastily tied shoes lagging behind in strings. "I have enough problems with Juan as it is. The last thing I need is to get jumped by jealous classmates..."

* * *

><p>Pyrrha sprinted across the campus, racing the sun as it began setting below the horizon and basking Remnant in vulnerable darkness. People have called her out, and she isn't safe unless she was on the move. She performed a double take every thirty paces, and made sure that her blind spot wasn't obscured by anything.<p>

She let out a sigh of relief upon reaching her dormitory building, and promptly made a beeline to her room when she noticed that there was a loud commotion going on. Focusing her hearing on the sound, it sounded like cheering, and it appeared to be emanating from her own dorm room. With cautious steps, she sneaked her way towards the sound, making sure that there was no one behind her.

When she reached the corner that rounded by the hall, she peered over the corner and observed the commotion. There was a mass of screaming and cheering women overflowing from her room. She recognized them immediately as Juan's entourage, and that they were waving around signs with Juan's name painted on them.

"They have signs now, how wonderful..." Pyrrha muttered beneath her breath,

"Hi, Pyrrha."

"Yah!" Pyrrha yelped, turned around, grabbed her assailant and pinned them against the wall while bending their arms inward. "Friend or foe?"

"Owie! Ow! Ouch! Friend! Definitely friend!" Ruby cried out in pain as she struggled under Pyrrha's grip.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha let go. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I could've hurt you."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Ruby argued. "You were the one who was hiding behind the wall like a thief. Why are you so jumpy?"

"Because I'm being targeted."

"Targeted? Targeted by who?" Ruby asked.

"Who do you think?" Pyrrha grabbed Ruby by the wrist and pulled her over to watch the group crowding the the doorway of her dorm. "Juan's admirers have put a hit out on me. They probably don't like that I'm the object of his desires."

"Really? Well that's awesome!" Ruby grinned. "It's a battle for love, and you gotta fight to protect your man!"

"It is most definitely not awesome!" Pyrrha whispered back.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure the threats are hollow." Ruby waved it off. "Do they honestly think that they can take you on when you're fighting for the man you love? Love conquers all!"

"By that logic, the combined love of Juan's admirers are going to put me in a shallow grave before the week is over." Pyrrha deadpanned.

"When you put it that way, maybe you could use some help." Ruby offered. "I'll go distract the group so that you can have your dorm back."

"That would be very appreciated, Ruby." Pyrrha nodded. "Go on."

"Alright, see you in a few." Ruby then strolled towards the ball of admirers, taking her time to fully understand the situation. As she approached, she could hear the sound of music radiating from within the room. It was the same type of music that Juan was playing earlier today. "So that's why everyone's here. Juan's playing his guitar again. Sweet! We have a private concert going on."

As much as she would love to stay and hear the music, she promised to help Pyrrha with her dilemma, and Ruby Rose always follows through with her promise. She was ready to chase the crowd out of the hallway. She opened her mouth to shout, only to take notice to a very familiar woman amongst the rabble. One who looking suspiciously like,

"Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Ms. Goodwitch froze in place upon being addressed. Turning around slowly, the strict school mistress came face to face with her student, who looked back at her with a bewildered expression. Held in her hands was a sign that read '**I want you to see me after class, mister Arc**'. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment from the stare and slack jaw that Ruby was projecting to her. "O-oh! Um, uh..."

"So, uh... watcha doooing?" Ruby asked awkwardly.

"Oh, this?" Ms. Goodwitch panicked. "This is, uh, um... you see..." She fumbled with her words before coming up with an excellent solution. "Miss Ruby Rose!" Goodwitch boomed as she entered her strict teacher mindset, staring down the now terrified girl with such vehemence that it could stop a raging king taiju in its tracks. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ruby cowered before the towering school mistress. "Please don't yell at me, I'll be good!"

"Then return to class immediately!" Goodwitch commanded. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? March, young lady!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Ruby darted away from the scene, her heart pounding in and out of her chest as primal fear drove her to find the nearest classroom so that she can plant her tush down onto a seat as to not get scolded again. Pyrrha, who was watching from afar, face palmed herself. There goes her hopes of entering her room.

Meanwhile, Ms. Goodwitch, feeling that her image and reputation was in jeopardy, decided to leave. Rounding about the corner, however, she stumbled onto Pyrrha who offered her the same expression as Ruby.

"H-hi." Pyrrha cracked a weak grin.

"M-miss nikos?" Goodwitch stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Professor Ozpin was looking for you. He asked me to tell you that he needs to speak to you about something."

"I see. Thank you for telling me." Ms. Goodwitch nodded and left almost immediately, leaving Pyrrha alone in the hallways once more with her hostile classmates.

It'll be another half hour before Pyrrha could finally return to her room without running into trouble, and it'll be at least another four before Ruby realized that she'd been fooled by Ms. Goodwitch...

* * *

><p>"..." Ruby looked around the empty classroom that she was in, still deeply rooted in fear as she stayed in her seat. She glanced by the clock, seeing that it was half past eleven. One minute passed, and then another, and then another before the poor girl finally put two and two together and realized that she had been duped. "Hey, wait a minute!"<p> 


	6. In the end, There can only be Juan

Tomorrow came much quicker than anticipated, and before long it was already time for combat class with Ms. Goodwitch again. Today was going to be an interesting one, however, as the matchups for the practice fight pitted the golden dragon, Yang Xiao Long, against the knight of passion, Juan Arc. Who was going to win? At first glance, the answer seemed kind of obvious.

Now, no one was going to say anything, but deep down, despite how cool and suave the new Jaune was, there were still many, many doubts from his peers about his competency with a sword and shield, even with all the extra training he had received from Pyrrha. In fact, the only sword that he probably could use to its fullest potential now was certainly not the one strapped to the side of his hip. Not that the ladies would complain, mind you...

As for Yang, well, she lets her actions speak for themself. She was definitely one tough cookie, with a nasty right hook to her name. Add in her gauntlets, ember celica, and you've got a recipe for a nice piping hot bowl of 'fuck that, I'm outta here' soup, with a side of 'nope' breadsticks. Needless to say, the fight looked very one sided, as it has been all the other time the two have sparred in the past.

* * *

><p>In the locker room where the combatants were preparing themselves, Juan sat with crocea mors rested on his lap, rhythmically grinding a whetstone along its rough edge in a series long, fluid strides. He hummed to himself a tune as he did so, letting the song's cadence guide his hand until his sword was sharp enough to split hairs right down the middle.<p>

When he was satisfied with the results of his work, he sheathed his sword into his shield/scabbard, picked himself up and jauntily strode into the arena where two raging fires shall clash.

* * *

><p>Up on the bleachers sat the students under Ms. Goodwitch's tutelage, and some extra that really shouldn't be there. Among those were the teammates of both competing parties, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, who were both eager and worried about the ensuing battle.<p>

Yang was already waiting at the center of the arena, doing some quick stretches to remain limber and loose before she starts throwing punches. The arrogant smirk on her face made it clear that she wasn't going to hold anything back today, especially not to a playboy that was (presumably) trying to seduce her.

"Your sister looks fired up, even though it's just a practice fight." said Blake. "You don't think she might go overboard with the whole thing, do you, Ruby?"

"I certainly hope not." replied Ruby. "But if it does happen, punishment would come crashing down on Yang swifter than Captain Underpants defeating a bad guy." Blake rolled her eyes upon the mention of the obnoxious protagonist of a toilet book.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss chimed in.

"Oh, call it a hunch." Ruby waved dismissively, remaining mindful of Juan's entourage who had showed up despite not having class with them at the time. But since Ms. Goodwitch didn't kick them out by now, she assumed that it was okay for them to be there.

"Shh! Everyone, Juan's coming out!" said Nora, waving around a '_You're number Juan!_' foam finger that she had made specifically for a moment like this. "Whoo! Let's get this show on the road!"

Down on the floor, Yang ceased her stretching and fixed her gaze on the pathway where Juan was to enter. When suddenly, the lights in the room died out, cloaking the arena in blanket of darkness and causing nearly everyone to yelp in surprise.

A few seconds later, a trio of spotlights sprang to life, whirling around frantically before finally converging upon the pathway. Casually strolling in with a cocky strut, Juan revealed himself to the audience and flashed them all a dazzling smile that drove his entourage to scream with wild delight, and some of the guys to scowl at his mere appearance. With swagger, Juan slowly approached Yang until they were mere feet apart.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" said Juan, snapping Yang out of her bewilderment. Yang stared at the man standing before her. She had expected for him to be at least a little nervous given that he was going up against her, but either she was really bad at reading faces, or Juan truly was as brave as he looked.

"Pretty slick entrance." Yang admitted. "I was beginning to think that you might chicken out on me."

"Me? Miss out on a duel? No." replied Juan. "I'm here to fight, and I am here to win. For the Arc family, and for my beloved, _Pyrrha_." Upon hearing her name spoken so lovingly, Pyrrha found herself subconsciously blushing again, much to her chagrin.

"I like your newfound determination, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna win." Yang declared haughtily as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh, and don't think even for a second that I forgot what this is really all about. I'm not some pawn in your game, Juan."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." Juan stated as a matter o' factly.

"Playing dumb, eh? Well it doesn't matter, you're going down!" Yang assumed her fighting stance.

"Not unless I bring you to your knees first. Which shouldn't prove to be too difficult." Juan grinned lasciviously.

"Yeah, wel- wait... Oh... Oh! I just got that." Yang blushed, but shook it off and promptly began charging straight at Juan, who didn't budge an inch. It was as if he wanted to get hit. "I'll end this in one shot!"

With her gauntlets active, Yang let loose a devastating straight that sent the crowd in a deep silence. Time slowed to a stop as her blazing fist were mere inches away from Juan's still smiling face.

* * *

><p>'Hmph, too easy.' She grinned inwardly, it really was as easy as she remembered it. But at the very last second, whatever solid fleshy object she felt near the tips of her covered knuckles was immediately replaced with air, and a brief afterimage of Juan's face blurring out of view. From out of her peripheral vision, Yang watched in disbelief as Juan spun his way out of her mortal blow, all while keeping his grin plastered on his face.<p>

Yang's reckless strike whiffed badly. She overshot her punch once she realized there was nothing to hit and stumbled forward before losing balance and doubling over. The explosive power from her gauntlets fizzled away, leaving the poor girl in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her world was now upside down, but in her view she could see Juan standing in the center of the arena, striking a flamboyant pose as he cried out,

"_Ole!_"

Like a seasoned matador going up against the rampaging bull, Juan had masterfully dodged at the very last moment, and somehow managed to turn it into a show in the process. With a flourish of the hand, Juan bowed to the audience as Yang struggled to get back on her feet.

"Whuah? What happened?" Pyrrha asked incredulously. 'I don't remember teaching him that.' She thought.

"Looks like Juan let Yang punch him, only to move himself ever so slightly before the hit could connect cleanly." Ren surmised.

"He let her punch him? On purpose" Weiss scoffed. "He must be crazy."

"Or extremely bold." Blake added.

"Or awesome!" Nora cheered, flailing her foam finger like mad. "Whoo! Keep it up fearless leader! You're number Juan! You're number Juan!"

Back down in the arena, Yang hopped back upright and fixed a glare on Juan. She was impressed, if not annoyed by such an obvious bait. Heck, she knew the guy was smart as a leader but she never expected him to pull a feint like that in the very beginning. Regardless, she brushed away the stray strands of hair obscuring her vision, and went on to begin her onslaught.

She charged once more towards Juan. With his back turned to her, he'll never see it coming. Reeling her hand back to prepare another punch, she leapt forward and aimed straight ahead before throwing her punch. But as her punch touched Juan's clothes, she could feel them being ripped across the skin of her hands as she once again struck open air.

"_Ole!_" Juan cried again with another pose.

Not letting up, Yang corrected herself and shifted her weight downwards, twisting and pulling a roundhouse kick towards her increasingly annoying opponent. A smug smile formed on her lips as felt her shoes collided with Juan's side, there was no way he could've dodge something like that in time. Forcing more power into her leg, she let her kick glide through cleanly, only to feel a sudden weight press down atop her leg.

To her astonishment, Juan had jumped and positioned his body over herself horizontally, letting the kick strike Juan at a precarious angle and allowing him to slide through the rest of the hit with just a minor graze to his side. Juan slipped out of the air and landed back onto the ground, posing once more and shouting,

"_Ole!_"

"Alright, I've had enough!" Yang roared and unleashed a flurry of deadly punches and kicks unto Juan. Try as she might however, Juan just dodge, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged his way through every kick and punch thrown at him with a stunning degree of agility, feeling the wind from each blow tickle him with a gentle spring breeze.

"_Ole! Ole! Ole!_" Juan chanted, and soon he was able to get the crowd to chant with him as well. "_Ole! Ole! Ole!_"

"Grr... Why aren't my punches hitting you!" she screamed, her eyes flashed crimson red with an aura of flames radiating off her golden mane. "Stay still, dammit!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way senorita." Juan quipped as he dipped underneath a left hook and sidestepped behind her, tapping her lightly on the back before scuttling away from a spinning backfist that nearly took his head off.

"What was that? A tickle?" Yang smirked. However, her smirk faded away into a look of abject terror when she noticed what Juan was dangling off the tip of his index finger. It was big, black, lacy, and had the capacity to cradle two _cantaloupes_ or any other round object of similar shape and size comfortably in its snug hold.

Panicking, Yang's earlier explosive anger evaporated into embarrassment. Reaching up to her chest, she ran her hands along her shirt, praying to Monty that _it_ was still there. Her hopes were dashed away when beneath her shirt she felt not the article of clothing meant to uphold her blessed endowments, but rather her own free hanging fleshy mounds instead. She turned red almost immediately.

Back at the bleachers, many students, and Ms. Goodwitch, were utterly baffled by what they just witnessed. Jaws aplenty fell to the floor in rapid succession.

"Did he just?" Blake started, recovering from her shock.

"He did." Pyrrha finished, nodding dumbly.

"How did he..." Ruby gawked with a slacked jaw.

"What an unusual technique." Ren raised his eyebrow.

"Impresionante." Juan commented as he looked over the Yang's bra that he expertly lifted off her body behind a layer of clothing. "Aren't you glad that you won the genetic lottery?"

"That was a dirty move! Give those back!" Yang cried out, having her tough outward self crack to reveal a more sensitive and vulnerable girl.

"Hmm, let me get back to you on that." Juan brought the bra up close to his face and sniffed at it. Inhaling in the scent like a bloodhound tracking prey. If it were possible, Yang blushed even harder by this audacious display. "Ahem, let me guess. Guava scented body wash?"

The very next thing that happened could be best compared to a scene out of a saturday morning cartoon. Yang was furiously chasing Juan around the arena, with one arm wrapped around her chest to prevent her breast from bouncing around as she used her free hand to send explosive blast after explosive blast to her bra thief with extreme prejudice.

"Give it back! Give it back!" Yang shouted as her futile effort to beat down her bra thief dragged on.

"Heh, call me Speedy Gonzales, cause you can't catch me!" Juan taunted back, jumping away from a stray shot from Yang's gauntlets.

It couldn't even be called a fight anymore by this point in time. It was just two people running around, one trying to catch the other and the other trying not to get caught. This display went on for several minutes, back and forth, to and fro like an episode of Tom & Jerry. It was a game of cat and mouse on a similar destructive scale.

* * *

><p>Around the seven minute mark, things began to slow down to a crawl. And Yang, physically exhausted from her chase, collapsed onto her knees, panting as she wiped away the sweat from her brow. Her gauntlets have ran out of ammunition, and she was now a sitting duck, left at the mercy of Juan.<p>

"So, it comes down to this." Juan said as he loomed over Yang. He drew his sword and held it near the base of her neck. "I told you I would win, didn't I?"

"You... you cheated..." Yang spoke in between pants. "I mean, seriously! Who steals a girl's bra in the middle of a fight? Who!?" Juan shrugged.

"I like to think of it as a tactical move on my part." Juan sheathed his sword. "And it worked, didn't it?" He kneeled down and leveled his gaze with Yang's own, offering a hand up on her feet. "No hard feelings, Yang?" Turning her head, Yang spitefully swatted Juan's hand away and huffed to herself.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky lover boy." Yang mumbled.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Juan held out Yang's black bra. "I take it you probably want this back?"

"Not unless you can pull off that freaky voodoo magic earlier when you stole my bra in the first place to put it back." Yang spoke sarcastically. Unbeknownst to her, when she reached out to take her bra she felt her upper body tightened all of a sudden. She eyed Juan's hand that she was reaching out to and reeled back in surprise when she saw that it was empty. "What the..."

"There we go, all better." Juan dusted his hands off. Yang reach down to her chest again, feeling around her shirt and being rendered speechless when her bra was indeed back where it was supposed to be. She looked up at the boy with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a trade secret." replied Juan.

"Well, this has undoubtedly been a very... unorthodox battle." a voice spoke up. Turning to face the origin of the voice, Yang and Juan could see Ms. Goodwitch walking towards them. "But, by employing unusual tactics and otherwise bizarre techniques, mister Arc has successfully incapacitated miss Xiao Long. For today, Juan is the victor."

And with that announcement, Juan's fangirls exploded into cheers, tossing roses onto the arena and celebrating his victory. Juan bowed to the audience and took in the ovation that he had achieved. He had done what many thought was impossible.

The knight had defeated the dragon.


	7. Just Juan More Night

**A/N: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Talk of Juan's remarkable, if somewhat unconventional, victory over Yang the day before spread like wildfire. It was the topic of the day, juicy gossip that circulated through every nook and cranny of the campus. You couldn't walk two steps without overhearing someone chatting about how Juan dodged all of Yang's thundering blows effortlessly, or about how he made off with her brassiere like a phantom thief with fast hands and even faster wit.<p>

Despite the popularity of the topic, however, there were still many doubters as there were believers. People either wrote off the impossible victory as exaggerated rumors, or simply chose not to believe it. After all, how could Juan beat Yang so easily? It was like a lone ant fighting a rhinoceros beetle. Not to mention, stealing the girl's bra was a method that only the suicidal or the clinically insane would resort to.

Although, the doubters did begin to question the legitimacy of said fight once they all took notice to a very grumpy Yang, stomping down the hallways and leaving visible shoe-prints behind everywhere she went. They made sure to steer clear of the steaming girl and remained tightlipped about anything that might set her off, especially about her humiliating loss to Juan.

When the school day finally ended, all that could be heard from miles around was the roar of an irate dragon, and the sound of training drones being systematically dismantled inside the practice rooms.

We'll get back to her soon.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Professor Ozpin instinctively pulled out a notepad and a calculator from out of his desk and went on to estimate the cost to cover all of repairs of the school's destroyed training drones, as well as renovation to the soon to be destroyed training room. He sighed to himself and poured himself a nice piping hot cup of coffee.<p>

"This is going to take a while." He said aloud as he sipped on his coffee. "Okay, that's two hundred lin per drone..."

* * *

><p>Ruby, Weiss, and Blake watched with silent amusement as Pyrrha furiously paced herself around their room. Mumbling to herself every now and then as she kept walking back and forth without an end in sight.<p>

"You might want to dial it down a little, Pyrrha. You're starting to wear down the floor." Blake quipped from behind her book.

"I can't dial it down, Blake. I'm on pins and needles here." Pyrrha muttered as she continued her rounds.

"Well, what's the problem?" Ruby asked. "You just showed up out of the blue, invited yourself in, and started pacing like the sun wasn't going to rise tomorrow morning. What's wrong?"

"Juan." Pyrrha curtly replied. "Juan's the problem."

"The buffoon?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What did he do this time?"

"How about waiting on me hand and foot ever since yesterday?" said Pyrrha, earning a perplexed look from everyone.

"And... that's a problem?" Ruby deadpanned.

"Hmph, sounds to me like he finally realizes his place in the world." Weiss coldly stated. "He may be an Arc, but he was never hunter material to begin with, He's better off being a butler, or a servant to an individual of higher standing. At least then he'll be acknowledged for something worthwhile."

"Are you sure that's not something that you would like?." Blake teased. "Imagine it, Weiss. Juan, by your side, all gussied up in a fancy suit, obeying your every order without protest. Your word is law, and he has to do whatever you say, no matter how outrageous or... _suggestive_, the demand." Both she and Ruby cracked a small grin.

"Quiet, you." Weiss grumbled with a heavy blush that didn't go unnoticed by Blake's and Ruby's keen eyes. But they chose to remain silent, knowing full well that the enjoyment of it all was in Weiss's constant denial and false sense of infatuation for the blonde.

"Do you honestly have any idea what I went through yesterday?" Pyrrha asked, stopping finally.

"No, but I kinda want to hear it." Ruby gave Pyrrha a knowing smile. "Come, on. Don't skimp out on the details."

"Yesterday, after school, I came back from training to find that he had prepared an extravagant meal for me, with lit candles, a decorative ice swan, a bottle of cider chilled in an ice bucket and everything." Pyrrha started. "I have clue how he pulled all that off. He somehow even manage to convince Ren to play a symphony for us on a zither while we dined."

"What? Ren can play the zither?" Ruby exclaimed. "Wait, what's a zither?"

"A zither is a stringed instrument that's similar to a guitar. Minus the long neck that a guitar is known for." Blake explained.

"Seriously? That's the first thing you question?" Weiss gave Ruby a look.

"Well, look at it from my perspective. If I ever start a band, I know who's going to be the lead guitarist."

"Except a zither isn't a guitar." Blake added.

"But you said that it was like a guitar."

"Ahem!" Pyrrha brought everyone's attention back.

"Sorry, continue." Ruby apologized.

"Anyway, after I finished the unbelievably tender cornish game hen with black truffle mandarin salad, which _he all made himself_ by the way, he went on to give me a foot massage. And let me tell you, when his hands touched the soles of my feet, _they practically oozed_." She briefly shuddered from the memory. "I can still feel the lingering sensation of his touch from the night before tickling my the tips of my toes."

"Then, there was the poetry reading (about me), the figure drawing session (of me), and lastly, the _barechested unarmed no holds barred duel with a pack of beowolves_ (in dedication to me)."

"Wow." Blake whistled. "You must've had one heckuva night."

"I'll say, did you enjoy it?" Ruby asked.

"By great Monty above I _adored_ every second of it!" Pyrrha shouted as she collapsed onto her knees and descended into hysterics. "But, the way he whispers my name in the sleep, the tone of voice he adopts whenever he speaks to me. It's too much to handle!"

"I've been trained to break bones of both man and grimm in alphabetical order, I can take on a small army of grimm and win all by myself, I can split the thin end of a playing card from fifty yards away with my rifle, backwards, but I don't know how to deal with the unwavering passion of that man!" By now, she had curled up into a ball on the floor, huddling against herself as Ruby rushed on over to console the hysterical girl. "Ugh, I feel so pathetic..."

"There, there." Ruby patted her on the head. "Let it all out."

"I didn't realize that being treated like queen a can make one feel so miserable..." Pyrrha mumbled.

"I'm surprised, Pyrrha." said Blake. "I thought you had a thing for Juan, judging by how social you are with him compared to most of the other boys. And now that he's showering you with praise and gifts, you've become a nervous wreck caught between a rock and a hard place. Was I wrong in my hypothesis?"

"You're not wrong, but in my dilemma, you're not right either." said Pyrrha as she regained her bearings.

"The man is throwing himself at your feet, what's stopping you from snapping him up?" Weiss inquired.

"For one, there's his entourage of rabid fangirls. They haven't pulled anything yet, but It's going to happen. I just don't know when."

"When it does happen, know you've got backup." said Ruby, gesturing to Weiss and Blake. Blake flashed Pyrrha a quick thumbs up, and Weiss simply shrugged indifferently. "Plus, there's Nora and Ren. I know they'll hop to it in your time of need."

"I think I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Pyrrha sighed. "As for Juan... Nevermind. It's not important at the moment"

"I still think you should give him a chance." said Ruby, adopting an all too familiar tone of voice.

"Ruby, stop right there." Pyrrha stiffened up.

"I'm not saying you two should get together." Ruby defended innocently. "Why not enjoy what he has to offer?"

"Cause then I would leading him on and that would be very bad. How devastated do you think it would be for him if he thought he could be with me, only to have his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on by his would-be lover?"

"Yeesh, sorry I asked..." Ruby reeled back as if she'd been slapped in the face. Her guilty conscience took over, and she reevaluated everything that's been happening up to now. "Well, since you feel so strongly about this, we could... you know, end it early?"

"Really?" Pyrrha lit up.

"Huh? What was that?" Blake spoke up, intrigue written all over her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just some girl stuff between me and Pyrrha. Eh heh heh..." Ruby chuckled dryly as she grabbed Pyrrha and the arm and pulling her out into the hallway. "We'll be right back!"

Without another word, the two dashed out of the room, leaving behind Blake and Weiss with a whole lot of confusion.

* * *

><p>"So, rounding out the cost, add in taxes, and the sum total should come up to abou-"<p>

**BOOM!**

" *Sigh* Subtract one thousand... multiply by eight... divide by three... nine to the fifth power... shouldn't forget the coefficients... Y equals MX plus B... No, I should use the quadratic formula..."

* * *

><p>It was dark outside. The stars twinkled in the night sky as Pyrrha and Ruby sat along the edge of the roof where the former and Jaune would train nights before. The atmosphere was serene, with an orchestra of crickets gently chirping to all to hear. It was just what Pyrrha needed to relax her stressed out nerves. The two girls remained quiet for some time, choosing to let everything around them sink in before getting to the important matters.<p>

"I'm sorry." Ruby spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha snapped out of her musings.

"I said, I'm sorry." said Ruby solemnly.

"For what?"

"For trying to replace Jaune. I should've known better than to make this all look like a blessing in disguise, knowing that it was hurting you in the process. I... I was just so excited by this hypnotism stuff that I guess I lost sight of what really mattered. This was supposed to be about Jaune, not Juan. And, to be honest, I miss Jaune too."

"Apology accepted." Pyrrha stated with a smile.

"So... do you me to unhypnotize Juan right now, or..." Ruby trailed off.

"As much as I would love to right everything this very moment, I do have to tie up some loose ends first."

"Such as?"

"I believe that it is necessary for me to tell Juan about I truly feel about him. After all, he is a man of passion, he deserves to know the truth. And the truth he shall receive" Her expression looked downcast. "I hope he doesn't take it too hard..."

"And then?" Ruby played with her hair.

"And then, Juan would go back to Jaune, and everything will return to normal."

"Would it really?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I mean, having Juan turn back to Jaune overnight would seem mighty suspicious."

"And you're saying Jaune turning into Juan wasn't?" Pyrrha retorted.

"Hmm, point taken." Ruby brought her hand to her chin. "What about the girls following him? I'm pretty sure they're going to be really disappointed once smooth talking Juan goes back to being sword stumbling Jaune."

"They're all tough girls, otherwise they wouldn't have had the gall to threaten me." She chuckled. "They'll move on, find others, and eventually forget that this whole thing ever even happened. I hope."

"You don't sound confident about all this."

"I'll admit, my plan's not well thought out. But I just want to get Jaune back as soon as possible. And if there are any obstacles barring me from that goal," Pyrrha cracked her knuckles, "I'm going to demonstrate why I'm the champion of the arena."

"Traditionally, violence should be used as a last resort." Ruby joked.

"Violence? What are you talking about?" Pyrrha feigned obliviousness. "I'm merely stating that I'm going to demonstrate why I'm the champion of the arena. Do you think me a violent woman, Ruby?"

"No, but I can understand why I would get confused about that." Ruby giggled. "Soooo... is tomorrow good?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's good." replied Pyrrha. "Tomorrow... for certain..."

* * *

><p>The practice room looked like something out of a coffee machine's worst nightmare. Dozens of training drones were strewn across the area in various bits and pieces. Half of teh drones had been struck with such force that they were embedded into the walls, oil still leaking out of their unmoving mechanical carcasses.<p>

The remaining half were simply annihilated to high heaven. Chunks of whatever remain were smoldering as the flames that previously engulfed them quelled into glowing embers. Craters littered the room, piled to the sky with the recently disassembled, whilst others had cracks that webbed so wide it appeared as if the structure was going to fail at any moment.

Sitting at the far corner of the room, hugging at one of her knees with a ponderous look on her face was Yang. She had originally came here to try and blow off some steam after losing in what was decidedly the worst way ever, according to her. A few hours and several destroyed drones later, she found no solace in the ensuing carnage, only to experience an odd soul searching moment in her life, and it centered around one person: Juan.

She couldn't stand him, but she didn't really hate him either. To her, he was still the lovable goof that blew chunks onto her shoes on their first day at Beacon Academy. When he changed, she found it odd, but she didn't rule it out as anything serious. Then the (assumed) flirting started.

Yang wasn't stupid. Guys have been trying to successfully ask her out for years, but she knew that it was for one reason, mostly because of her assets, or the other, because they wanted to brag about having a hot girlfriend. She shot them down every chance she got, waiting for an earnest man to come around in her life. It hasn't happened yet, but after yesterday, she may have found him.

"Has it always been, Juan?" She asked aloud. 'I never really paid much attention to him when he called himself Jaune. But now...' Reminiscing, she thought about his bold, audacious nature. She had to admit, it took balls to do what he did to her, and while she was furious, she couldn't deny that it was a quality she liked in a man. Not to mention, Juan can rock a guitar like no other.

Her mind soon wandered over to his shaggy blonde hair, it reminded her of her own, only shorter and a bit more unruly. Juan was also a bit on the lean side, but she could tell there were some muscle there. Not too skinny, but not too overly muscular like a massive body builder either.

Then there was that smile of his. It shone like the sun, but held a warmth that felt like being cuddled by a group of tiny puppies. Preferably, adorable puggles with their big beady googly eyes staring directly into your soul. And his blue eyes, it like someone had condensed the ocean into two perfect spheres an-

"Oh my gosh!" Yang's eyes widened considerably upon being struck with such an earth shattering epiphany. "We're perfect together! Why didn't I realize this sooner?" She frantically shot up to her feet. "It... It all makes sense now." Grunting to herself, she grabbed the nearest scrap of metal that she could find and chucked it straight through the hole in the roof out of frustration.

"I can't believe how much of a jerk I was to him!" She punched the weakened walls, causing them to buckle under the force. "He was just trying to get my attention and I treated it all like it was some game!" She punched again, sending concrete chunks and rebar flying. "I have to make it up to him somehow!" She punched one final time, and the wall before her crumbled into a hole leading outside.

"Ugh! I need time to figure out what to say to him." She paused to think. "Tomorrow! I have to tell him tomorrow! Hold on, Juan! Yang's coming!" With a newfound resolve boiling from within, Yang bolted out and sprinted across the campus like her little sister on a sugar high, leaving a trail of dust and fire behind as she went.

* * *

><p>"And, done." Professor Ozpin allowed himself a moment of reprieve as he set down his pen and sighed heavily in content. It had taken hours, but it was finally finished. A detailed report on all the money needed to repair everything that had been damaged today. He rubbed his sore hand, thanking the powers that be for granting him the strength to power through such a strenuous task. "Hmph, I hope I don't get carpal tunnel in the near future."<p>

He hummed to himself, feeling the need for another cup of coffee. However, the moment he got up from his chair, something came crashing through the window of his office, ricocheting around the room and utterly destroying everything around him. Miraculously, Ozpin was left unharmed. The same cannot be said for his office, though.

His face impassive, Ozpin walked on over to his desk and swept away all the debris that littered it. As he sat down on his damaged chair, he once again took up the pen and began to estimate the ever growing cost of repairs for Beacon Academy. Hopefully, there would be enough funding leftover to get them through to the end of the month.

"I should_ really_ consider hiring a secretary..." Ozpin mumbled to himself, the faint sounds of scribbles and button clicks of an overused calculator echoing away into the night.


End file.
